Being Wrong
by Only4Miken
Summary: She's dead wrong thinking that this is great. I won't be taken over by this new twisted world. She gave in within seconds. We'll I'm going to fight for who I love no matter what. Seth/OC Leah/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Dae's POV

I jolted awake from the searing pain in my side. I could hear something… Someone was talking. They were close to me. The voice was deep and very familiar. It had to be a guy. What was he saying though?

"Wha?" I tried to open my brown eyes with all the strength I could find. He mumbled something incoherent. Who is this guy? I forced my eyes wide open and turned to the left towards where the voice had come from.

Kyrie stood about three feet away from my full size bed. He was stretching, raising his hands far above his head and touching my ceiling easily with his free hand that didn't have a mug with some sort of writing on the side. He let out a yawn then razed his hand to run it through his hair only to remember that it was freshly cropped so short that he could no longer run his fingers even an inch through it. A frustrated look crossed his face.

"You got half an hour. Dad's giving us a lift." He said. He looked at me with his dark sleepy eyes. My once always energetic brother now always seemed sluggish and tired since the move here. He says he hasn't been sleeping well. I just think it's the almost constant rain. "Get a move on. It's our first day of school. I'm not going to make an ass of myself and walk in late because of you."

I flexed my hands and feet. "How do you expect me to anything without some coffee?" I asked fighting the urge to let my eyes close again. He held out the mug in his hand and smiled at me showing off his perfectly white straight teeth. I couldn't help but smile back at how sweet the gesture was. "Have I mentioned how much I love you Key?" I asked taking the colorful mug.

"Not today,"

"Well I do. You're my favorite brother." I took a sip of the hot coffee. It was sweetened to perfection.

He snorted. "I'm your only brother,"

"I know," I smirked at him. He just rolled his eyes and left the room closing the door behind him leaving me to face the very real thoughts of a new school.

This day was already going to suck. Starting a new school is not fun for anyone but it's even worse when you know that all the kids have lived in the same town their whole life along with their parents and most likely great grandparents too. What's even the point for me to try to make friends? I may fit in here with my rustic colored skin and dark chestnut hair that I got from my dad but I don't even stand a chance for anyone with all of the other girls that look exactly the same as me.

I took a few very large gulps of my black coffee to slip out of shorts and an old beat up t-shirt only to slip on a pair of skinny jeans and a red tank top. The tank top was tight showing off my pretty flat stomach that I had gained by walking every where along with the help of my fast metabolism. I'll be happy if I make it out this year as a wall flower. Nothing will go wrong that way and living in La Push will be great besides the fact that this is where my dad is from. Knowing him I'll half to deal with being introduced to everyone that he grew up with that still resides here. Damn him and his childhood roots.

Heading downstairs after finishing getting ready I walked into the small galley style kitchen and ran into Kyrie. My brother has the same dark skin as my father does from him being Quiliete Native American. He was shoving three waffles into his mouth at the same time. He never seems to stop eating yet he never gains an ounce. I swear the more he eats the more muscular he gets.

"How many have those have you eaten?" I asked placing my now empty coffee mug upside-down in the sink.

"At least I eat something in the morning," He said with a mouth full of food.

"No seriously how many have you eaten?" I asked curious.

He glared at me and finished off his waffles. "Fuck off," He spat bitterly.

My jaw clenched. "Asshole," His temper flares too much for his own good.

"Let's go," My father's voice was stern as he called me from the living room. I sprinted to the front door. I slipped on my dirty black and white checkerboard Vans and my worn solid sky blue JanSport backpack. I looked up to see my father slipping on his black suit jacket. He offered me a soft smile that didn't quite reach his dark eyes.

My dad is a very big guy. He stands well over six feet tall and has large boxy shoulders and sculpted body that he has worked hard to keep since he was a teenager. He looks like he could get hit with a truck and be fine. Key is the same way and dad keeps saying that he's going to grow more. If Key grows anymore I don't think he'll fit through the doorways.

Kyrie POV

Whoever told my dad that moving across country was a smart idea was sadly mistaken. I put my fist through a wall after he told my sister and I we were being uprooted. He gave us some lame excuse that he wanted to go back home out of the big city so many miles away. I knew where my father grew up. I'm not stupid. He grew up in the middle of fuckin' no where, on the coast of the freezing Pacific Ocean. We live in a concrete jungle. We have all of our lives. There was no way that we would make it out there. Some how though we got there on the other side of the country even after all of my sister's waterworks and my countless number of outbursts.

"Kyrie you keep an eye on Dae," My father said to me as we pulled in front of La Push High School for our first official day. My sister glared at me with aid from the rear view mirror as if it were somehow my fault that I was given responsibility for her.

"I'm right here dad," She said from the front seat turning to our father.

"I know that but you don't seem to understand the fact that you do things before you think. Just be careful alright? Please stay away from boys they only have one thing on their mind."

I fought the urge to tell my father to go fuck himself because not all guys just think about sex twenty-four/seven but held back because most guys are like that. Here though it will be twice as bad. My sister is going to be looked at as sex on legs all day. I don't know why us guys have this thing for new girls but every guy does. We always hope that she's gonna be better then the girls around. I don't know how happy that they will be considering that my sister and I are Quiliete so we look like every one else around here. In New York we were the ones that everyone wanted. We were the exotic ones. Here we will be just like everyone else, rustic skinned.

"The only thing that will keep them at bay is a huge guard dog," My sister smiled at our dad. In our family we have always had this thing for dogs but never actually got around to ever getting one. Dad snorted like he had just heard an ironic joke. He turned around in his seat to face me.

"Keep your temper in check," He said in his 'do as I say or you're going to get it' voice. I will be the first to admit that as of the last few months I haven't been able to keep my temper under control. I'll snap at anything that you throw at me. I hate that I've been doing that and the more I try to control it the more it doesn't work, hence the hole in the wall when I found out we were moving.

I nodded. "Bye dad," I pushed myself out of the car. Dae followed getting out of the front seat and closing the door of the white Land Rover. I could immediately feel the eyes of the other students who were in front of the school watching us. Dae let out a nervous sigh from my left.

"It's gonna be all good yah know," I said. I knew I wasn't very convincing. Hell I was trying to convince myself. No one likes starting a new school. We know no one here except for each other.

"Maybe for you. You're not the only one around anymore that's freakishly tall." She said her brown eyes fixed on something in front of us off to the right.

I followed her gaze to a group of guys. They were 'freakishly tall' as she put it. They made my height of 6' 2" look like a small child the guys had to be at least 6' 5" like dad or taller. They were so fuckin' ripped and huge that they made me think of The Hulk. Nothing other then that made them stand out. They looked just the same as I do with rustic skin, dark hair, and almost black eyes.

Dae took a step forward towards the guys. I don't know what the hell she's thinking.

"No," I said jutting my arm out from having her go any closer towards them. She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Chill out. We need to go to the office and if you didn't notice it's that building." She pointed to a one story square brick building with the word OFFICE on the side in white paint. The only thing was that we would have to walk right past the group of huge guys. You have got to be shitting me.

I took in a deep breath and we both started towards the office. Dae walked next to me keeping her eyes glued on her destination. She was just as nervous as I was about our first day of school. Last night she had thrown a fit saying that there was no way that she was going and just wanted to go back home. It was pretty traumatic when the final outcome was dad yelling about how this is home. Who are we to fight with him about that? It's not as if Dae and I can just leave. Trust me if we could we would have left already. We would have bought the tickets for the plane and stolen dad's or someone else's to drive to the airport. The first flaw with getting to the airport is that Dae and I both can't drive. There was no need to learn how in the city. We'll have to learn now. I'm not walking every where in the stupid rain.

As we walked towards the guys their conversation stopped and they turned towards us. Some of their faces were blank while others looked completely shocked. I turned to my left for my sister's reaction of the guys watching us. Her eyes were down cast. Her body was tense like this was the last place in the world that she would want to be at the moment in time.

"Come on," I placed my hand lightly on her shoulder blade and steered her towards the doors of the office. It was impossible to ignore the prickling sensation of everyone's eyes on me. Fuck this. I pulled the metal doors of the office open and pushed Dae inside. I glanced over my shoulder to see that the group of guys were still watching me and glared at them. They all looked at me with a puzzled expression, all except one.

He was by far the tallest out of all of the guys and also the biggest. He had to be closer to seven feet tall rather then six feet tall. He looked like he wouldn't fit through any doorway. This guy had the nerve to crack a friendly grin. What the fuck is his problem? The gin looked too fake. It looked almost forced like he had to be nice. No way is that going to happen. I'm not going to be someone's charity case.

I turned back to the office and walked in trying to force the thought of what that guys deal was out of my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Dae POV

The day was boring until got to chemistry. My teacher had some name that made me think of Sasquatch and acted quite similar, stomping around the room. He made me get up from my seat so I had to sit right in between to huge guys that I had seen this morning when dad dropped Key and I off. Both of them towered over me even when we were sitting. Their skin was dark and even more rustic then my own. They looked as if they could be twins, both being abnormally tall, more muscular then my dad, and inky black hair. I hate to say it but they were also incredibly good looking.

"Welcome to your new seat Claire," Eww Sasquatch called me by my last name. Both boys looked at me with a shocked expression. "Maybe you could help Jacob," He gestured to the boy on my right with his thumb. "and Quil," He pointed to the boy on my left. "considering they are not doing so well in this class already,"

Jacob seemed a bit taller then Quil. His hair was longer and shaggy falling in his face almost in his eyes. He didn't look as muscular as Quil, who was nothing but muscle. Jacob seemed to be more evenly distributed he was definitely taller though. Quil just looked like a big rock. His hair was only a few inches long: not even long enough to flop a bit when he moved his head.

"So Claire where are you from?" The teacher asked.

"Are you going to keep calling me the wrong name?" I asked. Crap, I didn't say that very pleasantly.

Quil let out a deep breath that he seemed to have been holding in and then relaxed in his new seat. I glanced over at him trying to figure out what the big deal was with my last name.

"Good thing her name isn't Claire huh Quil? You might have failed out of this class because of it." Jacob joked. He was smiling a brilliantly white and straight.

"Claire is not your name?" Sasquatch asked. How thick is this guys head? Claire is the first name on the roster meaning it's the kid's last name. Read the second name you dumb fuck.

"That's my **last **name," I said as simply as I could.

"Are you joking? Your name is Dee?" Sasquatch asked. This guy has just crossed the line. What does he have against people with the name Dee? I've never known anyone with that name but it's not a bad name. So what if my name was Dee? That doesn't give him the right to just go apeshit on my ass. I've had it with this guy.

"Can you **read**?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. The whole class started laughing. This class was sure going to be a long one.

"Fifteen minutes detention after school," He spat at me.

"Aww Mr. S she was just asking a question," Jacob said.

"Fifteen minutes for you too," He snapped.

"Nessie is gonna flip when you get to the house late,"

"Fifteen minutes for you too Quil,"

"Fuck," They both said under their breath at the same time. These guys acted too much alike. Could they possibly be brothers of something? I let out a light laugh.

"Do you want to make that thirty minutes **Dee**?" Sasquatch asked.

"I thought being able to read was a requirement to become a teacher," The class was laughing at least five times as hard as they were before. Maybe I should quit while I'm ahead. I can deal with fifteen minutes after school. I don't know about much more though.

"Fourty-five minutes it is," He said with a grin.

"This is more of a punishment for you then it is for me," His older face crinkled and he ran a hand threw his salt and pepper hair. "I'm keeping you from going home to your wifey that is if you have one. You still live with your parents Mr. S? Does **mommy **know you can't read?" Quil and Jacob were both laughing so hard that they were clutching their stomachs.

"One hour," He spat at me.

"Aww no wife,"

"Would you like me to start keeping a tally of how much time you owe me **Ms. Claire**?"

"Boy that sounded dirty. I'm really not interested in older guys. Sorry to disappoint you." Wow did I really just say that? Will I ever learn to just shut up? So much for being a wall flower this year. People are really not going to stop talking about me now. Perfect. Why couldn't I have just kept my mouth shut? "My name is Dae, like D-A-Y only spelt D-A-E."

"Well Dae I look forward to seeing you after school,"

I crinkled my nose in disgust. "Eww," Everyone else laughed even more.

This should be interesting. We learned nothing the rest of the class because every one was to busy mouthing off to Mr. S. It was a fun class. Quil and Jacob talked to each other behind my back in hushed voices.

"You don't know any of the legends right?" Jacob asked. I wasn't sure if he was asking me or Quil. He was quiet for a minute then said my name.

"What? You were talking to me?" I asked.

"Yes you,"

"Well in that case no I don't have a clue. I don't even know what you're talking about. You want to tell me?"

He let out a laugh. "No I'm not telling you. If I did then you would know what Quil and I were talking about."

"That would be a shame," I said sarcastically.

Quil chuckled. "She's a riot. How great would it be if she was 'printed?"

"Printed? What am I, a painting?"

They just rolled their eyes. "If I didn't love Nessie it would be great if I 'printed her," Jacob said. The way that he said that girls name it was like she was the most important thing in the entire world to him. I was about to make a joke about how funny the girls name was when Quil said something about a Claire.

"No I'm watching her this weekend. Sue has been when I can't. I really haven't gotten to see her that much."

"You saw her yesterday,"

"You see Nessie everyday. I didn't get to see Claire yesterday though. You made me go…running yesterday."

"Seth volunteered yesterday to go instead. He didn't mind taking two shifts." Jacob said

What the hell are they talking about? Running? Two shifts?

"He took over when I was halfway to the Cullen's. You're sure gonna run him out quickly. That's a lot for him to do with nothing going on." Quil said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Sam ran us harder then I run him. He can take it anyways. You should have seen him up at the Cullen's when I first left. He was pulling close to 48 hours at some points and he really still didn't want to rest."

The first thing that popped into my head that they could be talking about was drugs. I put everything together and it all seemed to fit pretty well.

"You guys have got to come up with a better way of talking about your drug shipments if you don't want to get caught,"

They both looked at me like I was crazy then laughed. "That would be like cake compared to what we do," Quil said.

"West coast mob?" I questioned. Whatever they were up to they were going about it pretty secretly. Although for some reason they didn't care that I knew.

"Nah. I can't tell you what it is but I can tell you its nothing illegal," Jake said and for some reason I couldn't help but believe him. He glanced up at the clock in front of the room and then back to me. "What's your next class?" He asked. I held out my schedule for him to look at. Why bother telling him when he can just read the whole thing himself? He took it and smiled slyly at Quil. "Quil and I have lunch next with a few friends but we'll stand them up for a bit and walk you to class." He looked over to Quil. "She's got her next class with Seth and lunch with him too. If he 'prints the pack would go nuts! He's gotta sometime soon. Let's just hope it-"

"I'm making friends with a bunch of **dogs**?" I exclaimed cutting off Jacob.

The bell rang and they were instantly out of their seats.

"Let's get out of here," Jake smiled.

As we walked I became a Dae sandwich with Quil to my left and Jake to my right. They were so much taller then me it was crazy. I felt like a little kid walking next to Jake and normally I'm one of the taller girls standing at five foot nine.

"So Dae…" Quil said as we walked outside.

"So Quil…" I mocked.

"You don't have a boyfriend in where ever you left right?" Jake asked bluntly

I laughed at his question. Whoa what? When did this become the topic of discussion? Why would he be asking anyways?

"What happened to your Lock Ness girl?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.

Quil started laughing hysterically which earned him a dark glare from Jacob. "My girl is fine. I do have friends that don't have girls though,"

"Ahh a guy that looks out for his friends how very kind of you,"

"I try," He said. I could almost see his ego grow six sizes and was starting to regret even saying it.

"No boyfriends," I said going back to the subject at hand. "I did have my fair share of fun though."

Quil stopped laughing abruptly. "What do you mean? Like friends with benefits?" He asked.

"Yeah just like. Most guys just want some. That works for me for a while but I would rather have a commitment from the start."

"The guys are going to **love **her!" Quil said excitedly.

"We don't want another Leah Sam fiasco on our hands," Jacob said.

"True but we also don't want another Bella fiasco either," Quil pointed out.

Everything that they were saying did not add up. They just seemed to go on and on with nothing but names connecting everything together but the names didn't even connect things for me.

"Blame that one on Nessie. It was all of her fault." Jake said defending himself.

"Kay guys you're confusing me so just tell me what you're talking about."

"Yeah they're gonna love her," Jake said

"Did I tell you or did I tell you?" Quil asked Jake over my head.

"You did now let's get her to class,"

"Thanks Jake. You know just how much of a great thing that would be."

We walked to another brick building. There were two classrooms, one to the right and one to the left. Jake nudged me with his arm to the classroom on the left. His skin was hot. It was like he was running an extremely high fever but it was surprisingly extremely confuting like when my dad would hold me after I would wake up from nightmares when I was little.

"Okay so here's what you need to do," Quil said stopping outside of the door.

"Ahh I knew there would be a catch to letting you guys help me out," I folded my arms across my chest and leaned against the yellow cinder block painted wall. It felt like ice against my skin and I moved away from it quickly.

"Too cold?" Jake asked.

"Very much so," Quil and Jake shot each other wicked grins.

"One of them is gonna,"

"It's like she's made for it like the rest of them are," Quil said to Jake.

"Okay this has got to stop. I'm right here so stop talking about me. What ever you two are setting me up for it's starting to freak me out."

"It's not a big thing at all," Quil said peering into the room.

"That's what they all say and then the next thing I know is I'm running away from the FBI,"

"What you have to do now really is a small thing. When you walk into the room sit down in the back row, third seat in. There will be a guy to your left who will be sleeping." Quil turned to Jake. "Give him a few days off. He's sleeping in **school **Jake."

"I see that," Jake said looking in through the doorway. "Consider it done."

"Anyways," Quil said turning back to me. "The guy's sleeping, head down on desk, arms crossed, the whole nine yards. All you have to do is sit next to him. If you're asked to wake him up do it but if not wait for the bell."

"That's it?" There has to be something else.

"That's pretty much it," Oh here is comes, the part that's going to end up getting me killed. "Oh and when you talk to him. Tell him that Jake told you too and that he **has** **to** sit with you at lunch along with the rest of the pack." Jake said then pushed me into the room with out another word.

The classroom was mostly empty with the exception of a few students seated in desks far away from each other. The boy in the back caught my eye. He was slumped over his desk just like Quil had said. His body fit awkwardly behind the desk. Everything about him seemed long and gangly like he had just had a large growth spurt and the rest of him was still trying to catch up with it. His arms were folded on the desk and his forehead was resting on them. His white t-shirt looked like it glowed against his dark rustic skin. His inky black hair was in very much disarray as it fell covering his closed eyes.

With just one quick look I felt like everything had been ripped out from under me. Something about him was different from anyone else I had ever seen never mind met. There was something about this sleeping boy that I could trust and understand, something that made me want to get to know him. I focused on his sleeping face and realized how incredibly handsome he was. All the confidence I had just had moments ago slipped right through my finger tips. I felt my face pale and I turned around to face Jacob and Quil who were still in the hallway.

"I can't do this. What's his girlfriend gonna say when he tells her that the new kid woke him up?"

They laughed and shook their heads no. "He doesn't have a girl. That's Seth." Jake said still laughing lightly.

I looked at them shocked. I opened my mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by Quil.

"You'll thank us later. You'll at the very least get a cool friend out of this," Quil said and they walked away. Some friends they are. They just fed me to the damn lions. What am I gonna do now?

I turned around and looked to the front of the room. A woman in her late 20s early 30s stood at the board writing things down with yellow chalk. She had a light golden tan and light brown hair that came just past her shoulders. She must have seen me out of the corner of her eye because she stopped mid word and smiled at me waved me over to her.

"Is it Dee or Dae?" she asked

"Dae,"

"That's what I thought but I wouldn't have wanted to call you the wrong name," I just nodded to her. She introduced herself as Ms. Jones, so very plain and simple. "Do you like deals Dae?" She asked.

"How did you know?" I asked with a skeptic but sarcastic tone.

"Well how about this. You get a 100 on the test that you missed if you do me a favor."

"What's the favor?" I asked.

"See the boy in the back sleeping?" She asked.

I tired not to look at Seth but my eyes were instantly drawn to him. Something about him seemed like it was pulling me to him, like I **had **to look at him.

"All he does is sleep in this class. He's already **failing**. The thing is everyone has tried to wake him up and no one can. We've done just about everything we can think of. If you can wake him up you get the hundred if you don't it's as if we never had this conversation. So do we have a deal?"

Damn this lady is cool. She is just so relaxed and she's even got a caring side. Is there anything that she doesn't do?

"Deal," I said. Now I can kill two birds with on stone.

"Good to hear it," she shook my hand. She had a firm handshake and her hand felt freezing.

I glanced around the room as I walked to the back of the room. More seats were now occupied by students. They all seemed to glance at me like they weren't really sure what to make of me, like something was really wrong with me. Did I grow a second head that I wasn't aware of?

I walked to the seat that Quil told me to sit in. Being a few inches away from Seth had a very strange effect on me. It was like I was suddenly aware of everything about him like how in the light his black hair almost had a red tint to it or how the only way I would be able to make sure he was still alive was the extremely tinny movement in his back as his lungs expanded and contracted.

I sat down in the seat next to him, feeling the eyes of the other people in the room on me. I tried to shake it off but couldn't. It made my skin crawl and made me extremely tense. Maybe it was just the fact that I was near Seth and I knew more about him then he knew about me. That fact its self kinda made me a little apprehensive. I'm not really sure why it did but it did. I guess it was just because of the fact that I was put to the task of getting to know him, more like he was **demanded **that he spend time with me.

What if he doesn't like me? What if I make a complete ass out of myself? He's definitely going to be mad that I woke him up, that is if I can wake him up. I know I would be mad if someone woke me up when I was sleeping even if I was at school. I really hope this isn't a huge mistake. What could I lose by doing this besides maybe the only people that have accepted me so far at this school? Yeah that's a lot to loose especially just when I got some friends. Do they consider me friends? I think so. I know I consider Quil and Jake my friends. They pretty much said that they were going to introduce me to their friends just not in so many words. They must like me if they want me to sit with Seth at lunch.

Ms. Jones said my name. I glanced up at her and knew that it was do or die time. I reached out and put my hand on his shoulder. I could feel the heat from his skin through his shirt. It was ridiculously hot, almost scalding. I couldn't move my hand though. The heat felt **good**.

"Seth," I said his name softly and he muttered out a soft, friendly "hey". My breathing stopped.

Kyrie POV

"Hey!" Some guy called from behind me. I ignored the voice and continued walking towards the gym. The guy was probably talkin' to one of his buddies ahead of me. "Hey new kid!" Okay so maybe this guy was talking to me. I stepped off the left to not block the walk way for the other kids passing me. I looked over to the right to see the super huge guy that I saw this morning. What does he want?

I crossed my arms over my chest. "The names' Key,"

"Jacob Black. Who in your family is from here?" He said stopping about arms length away from me.

"What's it to you?"

"Look man I'm trying to be nice here. Your sister was nice. What's your deal with me?" He talked to Dae? Shit.

"Stay away from Dae. She doesn't need some asswipe trying to take advantage of her." I growled at him.

"Don't worry I'm not trying to take advantage of her. She's just a cool girl and funny as hell. I can honestly say I'm not looking to get into her pants if that's what you're worried about." He said.

"What is it that you want?"

"I'm just trying to have a conversation. I think you'll realize that we have more in common then you think." He said then turned and walked away as if we had not been talking at all. What the hell?

* * *

**Well here is chapter two. I got a lot of hits yesterday but only one review. It really makes my day when I get reviews. Can you do so? I'll be happy even if it is one word. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Four

Dae's POV

I froze. Did I really wake him up by just saying his name? Why did voice have to sound so freaking husky?

"Well done Dae," Ms. Jones said from the front of the room. I turned to glance at her for a brief second and let out a soft thanks. This whole situation made my stomach twist unpleasantly. This is awkward being put on the spot like this. The sudden sound of bones popping and cracking from next to me made me turn to Seth. He was cracking his fingers, wrists, and elbows all while keeping his eyes lazily closed.

"So who's idea was it to wake me up?" His voice was smooth and warm and just seemed to engulf me to the point where I felt like I needed it or I'd freeze to death. It took me a moment to remember what he had asked.

"Quil and Jake's. Jake said you had to sit with me at lunch along with the rest of the pack." I somehow managed to get out without stammering like an idiot.

"Jake-" He started turning towards me.

His eyes instantly pulled me to him. They were a warm brown with touches of blue and some dark green. They were a beautiful mix of colors. All of the awkwardness was gone along with the apprehension from the day, the hostility that I felt towards my father for moving us here after mom's death, and the sadness of losing mom. Everything felt calm, and safe for the first time in a very long time.

He kept his expression blank as he studied me for a moment. I didn't mind really. Well I did. Doesn't the fact that he has his face blank as a mask let me know that he doesn't feel even remotely the way I do right now? Why do I even feel like this? Looking into some guys eyes should not make a girl instantly feel like everything in the world is going to be fine. Something is very wrong with that.

His eyes suddenly got as wide as dinner plates and he tore his gaze away from mine. He looked up to the front of his room and his hand shot up in the air. Ms. Jones looked at him with a confused expression.

"Yes Seth?" She asked.

"May I use the bathroom?" The words rushed out of his mouth.

"Go ahead…I guess," The second the word 'go' was out of her mouth he was out of his seat running to the door. At least I wasn't the only one that was confused.

What the hell was that? There has to be some sort of explanation to it. What the hell was I feeling back there? That was not normal. A person's eyes can't make you feel all of those types of feelings all at once. It did though. I don't want that to go away. What does that even mean?

This is so confusing! I don't like being confused like this. Maybe this is all just hormones. I mean Seth is drop-dead gorgeous. He seems sweet too. I don't know if I can make that assumption yet though. He could have said more the ten words while I was sitting next to him. There's still something about him though. Hormones. It has to be hormones.

I turned to the front of the room and tried to focus on the lesson only to find it impossible. My eyes kept glancing over to the door as if they had a mind of their own. Seth suddenly appeared in the doorway. He instantly smiled when my eyes landed on him. I felt blood rush to my cheeks and couldn't hold back a smile of my own. I couldn't pull myself to look away from him as he walked towards his seat. Why is he affecting me like this? Hormones. It has to be hormones.

I have to talk to him. This is so weird it was would be worse if I just started talking in the middle of class though. I'll have to write him a note. 'Hey, did you eel something weird when you first looked at me?' Yeah that wouldn't be creepy at all. I should probably stay away from things like that. Ugh I don't have a clue. Oh umm maybe about how he just left. Perfect.

_So am I going to get to talk to Jake tomorrow or is he six feet under? _I wrote on some lined paper that I had pulled out of my binder. I folded it in half and then half again then threw it so it landed in Seth's lap.

**I don't know. We'll have to see how fast he heals…or if he heals at all. **There was a smiley face at the end of his large sloppy handwriting. I smiled before I could stop myself only to remember that I don't want to have to go to detention alone.

_Let's hope he'll heal so I won't have to face my __**entire**__ Chem detention alone. No wait, Quil will be there for a bit._

**You got detention on you're first day of school? How did you do that?**

I launched into a very long tale about my last class going through every detail remembering most of it word-for-word. _So yeah I ended up with an hour's worth of detention and Quil and Jake got off easy with only fifteen minutes. _I ended with.

**Wow. Well you seem like quite an amazing person. To bad I don't know you're name. That would be some very useful information when I get you out of detention.**

Yeah right there is no way that that will happen. Who does he think he is? Superman? _Ha. Ha. Ha. I would love to see you try. Mr. S was about ready to throw me threw one of the windows. It was great. My name is Dae Claire. Not Dee but Dae like D-A-Y. Most people don't seem to get that concept._

**Well Dae I get it. I'm Seth Clearwater but you already knew that.**

_Well Seth the period is almost over and I have lunch next that should be a great break from all of this work._

**I bet you haven't done any work all day. **He drew a smiley face with the tongue sticking out.

_I'll let you know that I have been doing work mister know-it-all. _I drew the same smiley back.

**Sure you did. I have lunch next too. Sit with me?**

The bell rang before I could answer him. I quickly got out of my seat only to find him standing next to me and ready to go by the time I had done so.

"I don't know if I should be associating with you Seth Clearwater. It might just damage my reputation." I said smiling at him. I swiped my books off of my desk as I waited for his answer. I would love to have lunch with him but this seems so weird. Well it doesn't seem weird. It should feel weird but it doesn't and that's really starting to freak me out.

"You have to go to your locker?" He asked ignoring me sarcasm all together.

"Yeah," I said looking down to my shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. Why am I being such a chicken? I like talking to Seth. I like being with Seth. He makes me feel **fantastic**. Why am I jumping to conclusions like that again? I need time to figure things like that out.

"You know where it is?" He asked.

"Not a clue,"

"Can I see your schedule?" He asked holding out my hand.

"Yeah hold on a sec," I went to put my books down but he took them as I turned to put them on the desk. "Thanks,"

"No problem," He said with a bright smile.

I reached into my front pocket and pulled out my schedule then handed it over. He glanced down at the paper then walked out of the classroom my books still under his arm. I followed him down the hall and past two other classrooms until he stopped at a locker and started spinning in the combination. I leaned against the lockers deep in thought. Maybe spending so much time with Seth isn't a good idea.

"Anything else?" He asked sweetly. This has to be too good to be true.

"No that's it," Better to end things off here. "Well thanks Seth. I better get going. Go have lunch with your friends. You don't want to be around someone like me anyways. Bye." I said quickly and turned down the hall and got away from him as fast as I could.

I ran to the front of the school. Why did I just do that? I wanted to smack my head in repeatedly into the brick-face of one of the many buildings. How could I have been so stupid? I like Seth. I just messed up what friendship we could have had and dare I say it maybe the relationship that we could have had one day. Great. He shouldn't be around me though. I constantly keep changing my mind. I over think too many things and don't think enough about others. He doesn't need to deal with my constant freak outs.

I collapsed on one of the wooden benches and pulled out a worn paper novel that I was reading. Hopefully this will help me escape what stupid mistakes I've made today.

A shadow suddenly was cast down onto my book making it even harder to read between the raindrops that fell. I looked up shocked.

"Seth?" In a second he was on both knees in front of me with his back erect and his hands resting on my knees.

"Did you mean that?" He blurted out.

What is he talking about? "Did I mean what?"

"How can you know if I don't want to be around someone like you? How do you know what I want? What if I want to be at least friends with you? What if-" I cut him off.

"What are you doing here?" His brows came together. "I thought you would just give up and go and eat with your friends,"

"I'm not like that. I'm a very determined person." He said.

"We'll that's something that we have in common,"

"I bet we'll have a lot of things in common if you let me get to know you,"

"So that's what this is about?"

"No this is about what you said before. How do you know that I don't want to get to know you?" He asked.

I looked away from him down to the book in my hands not sure what to say to him. He quickly grabbed it and turned it face down, keeping the page.

"Hey I was reading that!"

"You'll have all the time in the world to read it. I'm just asking you to answer one thing and then you can read it until your heart is content."

"Okay what do you want to know Seth? Why are you on you're knees doesn't that hurt?"

"What if I want to get to know you? Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes I do have a problem with that because I have a problem with liars," I'm not that interesting. Why is he making such a big deal about this? Is he putting all of this effort out because I'm the 'new girl'? Does he just want to get into my pants? Or maybe just maybe he felt something too. A girl can only dream.

"What makes you so sure that I'm lying to you right now?" He asked.

"You're not looking me in the eyes," I mumbled. I didn't want to look him in the eyes. The odds are stacked to high against me. He let out a soft chuckle.

"You're the one not looking at me Dae,"

I snapped my head up to look at him. "Happy now?" I spat.

"God your eyes are so beautiful," What? Oh my god. He just said my eyes are beautiful. He had a soft sweet smile on his face and a soft glow to his eyes.

"What did you just say?" I asked. Was I hearing things?

"Nothing. I didn't say anything." He stood up quickly and rubbed his large hand over his face letting out a grown.

"No you said something,"

"It's nothing," he said as he paced a few feet in front of me back and forth.

"You said my eyes were beautiful," He stopped dead in his tracks.

"If you knew what I said then why are you asking?"

"I what to hear you say it,"

"You caught me saying it. You weren't supposed to know that I thought about your eyes that way."

"Why?" I asked softly.

He sighed and sat down next to me. I could feel his body heat radiating off of him. I fought the urge to sit closer to him. As I breathed in I could smell his light pepperminty sent. It was almost intoxicating. "I just met you. I didn't what to scare you off."

Under normal circumstances his remark would have scared me off. I would have though that he was a bit of a stalker but today it was exactly what I needed. He pretty much set up the flags that said that he did feel something too, that I wasn't the only crazy one here for right now.

"You thought I would run off? You have got to be kidding. I know that we just met and all but what you said is ridiculously sweet because I knew you meant it." I smiled at him in hopes that it would get the message across better.

His stomach suddenly growled loudly. "Way to kill a moment huh?" I laughed lightly.

"Ehh it's alright. Go get something to eat." After all of this I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want me to go with him.

"I'm not leaving you so you can just run away again,"

"I didn't run away!" He didn't comment. He just grabbed my books, back pack and my hand from my lap. What is he doing? I couldn't bring myself to pull my hand out of his. It was so warm, so perfect. I felt so much more relaxed.

"What are you doing after school?" He asked me.

Is he asking me out? No he can't be. I can't do anything anyways. "I have detention remember?"

"You don't have detention so what are you doing after school? Do you want to hang out with me?" He asked.

Before I could answer he pulled me into the crowed cafeteria. This was one of the real things I was dreading all day. I didn't want to have to go in at all and have to deal with all of the stares that as the new girl I would get. I moved closer to Seth. This would be so much worse if he wasn't here right now. I was forced to push up against him slightly to walk around a garbage can that someone had placed in the middle of the walkway causing my arm to brush up against Seth's. He stiffened slightly and took in a sharp breath.

I looked up to him to see if he was alright only to have him ask me if I was. "Yeah I am. I was just wondering how you are,"

He smiled brightly at me. "I'm great thanks,"

* * *

**Well there's no Key POV in this chapter. I thought seven pages was long enough. The next chapter will be all his.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Kyrie POV

I shifted uncomfortably for what seemed like the thousandth time that period. I tried to listen to the teacher in front of me drown on and on about something that had to do with history. I could care less what he was saying. Who needs to know this crap anyways?

My knees hit the metal bar just under the desktop and sent a wave of pain though my legs.

"Fuck," I muttered and shifted again leaning back into the seat.

"I hate these desks too,"

I looked up to see one of the guys that was watching Dae and I walk into school this morning. He offered me a friendly smile.

"They suck so bad," I said tapping my fingers onto of the desk hoping that it would help me relax. "Can't wait till this day is over to just get out of here,"

"Yeah I know what you mean," The guy said loud enough for the teacher in front of the room to turn and look at him.

"Is there something you would like to share Embry?" The teacher asked pushing his glasses back up his nose. Huh. That's an interesting name.

"No Sir," Embry leaned back in his seat and crossed his20arms over his chest. The teacher looked away and went back to teaching.

"Where didja get your name?" I asked.

"You making fun of it? You're hardly one to talk." Embry shot back defensively.

"Chill out man. I'm not that much of a dick. I was just wondering."

"How did you get the name 'Key'?" He asked instead of answering.

"Well 'Key' is the easy way to say my name, like calling some guy Chris instead of Christopher," I explained. He nodded in understanding.

"So did someone show you around the res yet?" Dad showed Dae and I a little but that was just where he used to live and where our mom had lived too.

"No not really,"

"I'll show you around. You need something to do or you'll be board senseless around here." He had an undertone in his voice as if he was implying something.

"Sure. So what do you normally do around here for fun?" I asked.

"Well there's always girls around but that can get messy sometimes. Normally I just go cliff diving with the pa-" He abruptly stopped talking. I glanced at him confused. "You ever gone cliff diving?" He said suddenly.

I blinked. This guy is hiding something. I'll leave t be. He won't say anything to me. I don't know this guy. "Nah never have but is sounds awesome." Can't you die from jumping off=2 0cliffs into water? I guess that's part of why it seems so cool.

"I think the only bad thing about it is how cold the water is. I don't know where you're from but the water is always freezing here."

"So-" The last bell of the day rang cutting me off. Embry and I both left the room not saying anything. "We gonna go walk around today?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. Let's go." Embry lead me down the road. He didn't say much as we walked around but I really didn't need someone to talk every two seconds.

"So Key where are you from exactly?" He asked suddenly. We were walking towards a few buildings. One of them looked like a small supermarket.

"New York City,"

"That's cool. I've always wanted to go. It always looks really cool in the movies."

"Yeah that's pretty much how it is all the time. It's too quiet around here. I haven't been able to sleep because of it."

"Well that certainly sucks," he said. We were now walking through the small parking lot of the supermarket. "Oh my god is that…." He abruptly stopped walking with his eyes locked on something ahead of us. What is he looking at?

I looked to see that there were mostly just parked cars around us. There is no way that he is so transfixed by some car. I glanced to the right to have my eyes land on a girl. She stood at the trunk of her car loading in bags. She was extremely tall for a girl standing around six feet tall. Her dark ha ir was cut short and choppy just making it to her shoulders in the back. She had a black tank top on with thin straps. It clung to her torso showing off her chest and flat stomach. She had on black shorts that had white piping on the sides and barely seemed to cover her fantastically rounded ass. My eyes wondered down to her legs that never seemed to end.

Embry suddenly let out a wolf whistle. "Damn Leah! Those are some mighty short shorts there!"

"You are such an asshole!" The same girl that my eyes had just been devouring turned to us. She glared at Embry for a second then her eyes landed on me. Her features were sharp and angular making her beautiful. Her chocolate eyes were piercing. Her face suddenly went blank then her eyes ripped away from mine and back to Embry. "Who the hell is he Embry?" She spat as she crossed the distance to us with alarming speed. I haven't even opened my mouth to make an ass out of myself yet and she already hates me.

"Leah relax," Embry said in a calm yet demanding voice. He gripped her upper arms tightly and swiveled his head to look directly in her eyes.

"Don't **touch **me," she snapped venomously as she stepped away from him. He dropped his hold on her as if he had just been caught with porn.

I glanced to Embry with a confused expression. He looked at Leah just as confused as I. She was trembling. "Who is he?" She yelled as she poked me painfully hard in the chest, physically shocking me. Normally when I get shocked it doesn't hurt but boy, she left a warm feeling from the top of my head right down to my toes. Her hand flattened on my chest making me freeze. I could feel the heat radiating off of her. It was suddenly hard to breathe. Her eyes flickered away from Embry to me.

She was more then beautiful as her eyes locked on mine. "What's your name?" She asked me.

"Kyrie Claire. Moved from New York. My parents were from here." I said automatically. Why is she asking me my name?

She shifted her weight onto her right foot. She most not have realized that it gave me a clear shot down her shirt that was impossible to ignore. "Figures its something weird. You have a middle name that's normal?"

"Yeah. It's Mark."

"Fuck you for having a fitting name. If I ever see you again Mark I'll kill you." She spat then pushed me with unexpected strength that caused me to take a step backward so I wouldn't fall.

I watched her as she kept her head held high as she walked back to the small Toyota and sped off without even so much a second glance towards us.

"Well now you've met Leah. She's hostile but not **that** hostile." Embry said breaking the silence.

I looked away from the direction that Leah had just drove in. "Hey maybe she likes me," I said with a joking tone. If that was really the case I think I would be the happiest man alive.

"Don't hold your breath. That girl has not had the best luck with guys."

"You shittin' me?" That caught my attention, forcing me to look at Embry. "How can a girl like her have problems with guys? Have you **seen **her?"

Embry started to laugh. "Yeah I have. I grew up with her. We get along okay."

"So who is she with now?" I asked. I've got to see her again. I don't care what she says.

"No one. The last guy that she was with married her cousin." My stomach jolted at the thought. "Why are you interested?"

"Yeah. So what do I need to know about her?"

"Stay as far away from her as possible. She already doesn't like you. You don't stand a chance." Embry said then took a few steps forward.

There is no way that I'm staying away from Leah. I don't care what he says. There's something about her that just about suffocates me in amazement. I have to get to know her.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. I've lost my muse. I need reviews to keep me going. Review if you want me to continue other wise I won't and I mean it.**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the long wait. Writers block is a bitch. I about half of the chapter finished months ago but I really wanted the chapter to be longer and have more happen in it. I'm really not sure where I'm going with this story at all. Well I kinda do it's just trying to find the mode of transportation that will get me there the most efficiently is hard. Thanks for putting up with me. I would love if you dropped a review to tell me what you think and what you think should happen. I hope someone out there is still reading this story....**

* * *

Chapter Five

_Dae's POV_

Detention was a joke. The second I walked in Mr. S had me sit down in a seat then wait for Quil and Jake. When they finally showed up they sat down as well and we got a fifteen-minute lecture on being "disrespectful". I thought for sure that the guy would at least give me some sort of extra work that I would have to do. I'm not complaining though that he didn't.

The second I stepped into the hallway a pair of hands cut off my vision abruptly. The heats from the hands radiated off and made my skin tingle. He didn't say anything to me so I could only guess who it was. I already knew who it was thought. Seth.

I took a step backward walking right into him. It felt like I was leaning against a rock that had been left out in the sun all day. His hands left my face and trailed very slowly down my sides. His hands were loosely closed so his knuckles softly ran against my shirt.

"Hi," He whispered into my left ear. His hot breath hit my neck. The combination of his hands and breath made me shiver. Butterflies were going mad in my stomach like they had just erupted like a volcano. A bright true smile was plastered on my face and even if I tried I know I wouldn't have been able to get it off. I wouldn't want to have it come off if that meant Seth going. It's as if we fit together like missing parts of a puzzle.

He let me go slowly. I turned around to face him and we just smiled at each other. He was so adorable.

"Hey you," I said to him.

"Do you wanna do something with me?" He asked.

"Going a little fast don't you think Mr. Clearwater?" I asked with a joking tone.

"Friend's hang out don't they?" He asked. His words left an unpleasant taste in my mouth causing my smile to fade. I looked up to his face to see that his smile did the same. Being friends with him seemed weird. I don't think I can be just friends with him. There's something about him that makes me want to be more then friends with him. It's like there's this need to be close to him. Not just physically close to him but close in everyway possible.

"Yeah they do," I thought that maybe we could be more then friends. I shouldn't be thinking things like that. I just met this guy today. Sure we connect and everything but I know if I focus on us just getting together as a couple then there would be no way that it would happen.

"Since you don't want to hang out can I at least walk you home?" I looked at him puzzled.

"I never said I didn't want to hang out," He raised a dark eyebrow. "I don't know where we would hang out. We could always go to my house I guess." The words slipped out of my mouth.

If I brought Seth back to the house and no one was home that would be breaking the biggest rule that my dad has given me. Key would tell dad too if I had a boy alone in the house. He would flip out just as much as dad. Don't get me wrong, I love Key and all but he really does get on my nerves sometimes. He's just as protective about guys around me as any dad would be. I hate it. I think the only reason why is because we have always been really close growing up. If we had a normal brother and sister relationships where we would never get along and pretend to hate each other I think he would care less if I brought a boy home or if he did tell dad it would be to get me in trouble and make himself look good, not to protect me from some guy.

Seth smiled brightly at me. "Sounds great,"

We left the building side by side not saying a word to each other. The silence was surprisingly not awkward at all. It was actually quite comforting. Normally it's weird to just stop talking to a person when you're with them but not with Seth I didn't feel like I had to keep talking to him just to keep a relaxed atmosphere.

I pulled him across the street and down a side road. "I live on the road up ahead," He said pointing to the street that was going to force us to turn left or right in a few minutes. I smiled at the irony.

"So do I. Which house?" I asked as we walked. I could now see our small house. It was one of the two that faced the street we were walking on. We had a ways to go yet though before we reached it though, at least five minutes of walking.

"19. You gotta turn to the right up here. It's the second house on the left after the turn. You live in 27 then." Okay that's a little weird that he knows that. "That house was for sale for a while. I think I ate all of the cookies that my mom told me to bring over." I laughed lightly.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey! They smelt really good and I was hungry. It's not everyday that my mom makes cookies. They were taunting me too! It was like she was just begging me to eat them. I thought it would be okay if I just ate one but then I couldn't stop. I'm just a helpless addict." This time I laughed hard.

"What kind were they?"

"Snickerdoddles, my favorite kind. This whole conversation is making me really hungry."

"I have a feeling that you're always hungry,"

"Yeah pretty much," It seems like every guy I know is always hungry. I smiled and looked ahead.

Two guy's, exactly the same height were walking towards the house that I lived in. They walked side-by-side talking quickly to each other.

"Hey it's my brother,"

"And Embry," Seth added.

"Hey Key!" I called down the street. Both the boys stopped and turned towards us. Whoa. They looked exactly the same. Maybe my eyesight is going. The guy to the left stepped forward.

"Dae!" He called. It was Key's voice. My eyesight must be going because for a second there I thought that the other guy was Key. I could have sworn that it was him.

My stomach knotted slightly. Not being able to tell who your brother is when you've lived with him all of your life is a bit unnerving. How is it possible that I couldn't tell who my brother was?

Seth and I quickened our pace and we caught up with my brother and his look alike at the front door. Key didn't say anything to me as he pushed the front door open and led us all into the house. Key dropped his bag by the door the second that he could, the rest of us quickly doing the same.

"Your welcome to anything in the kitchen. That is if you can find anything worth eating." Key said to Seth and the guy with him. He turned to me. "We have to go food shopping with Dad tonight." I nodded making a mental note. Seth snorted next to me. I rolled my eyes at him.

_Key POV_

The way that Seth looked at my sister was more then sickening. He kept looking at her as if he looked away for a second he would die. Dae looked over at Seth almost the same way. She could tell that he was looking at her but she didn't care. She kept **smiling **at him as if he was lighting up the room. What is going on with her? There is no way that this guy is could be as cool as you would make to believe according to the looks Dae gives.

"Guess who we ran into Seth?" Embry said as we sat down in the living room. Embry and I took up the large couch and Seth and Dae closely sat with each other on the love seat. They were so close together that they were touching. My thoughts instantly switched gears and started thinking of Leah.

"Uh…who?" Seth said shifting in his seat trying to be discrete as he moved closer towards my sister.

"Leah," Seth's head snapped up.

"Why do I feel like something bad happened?

"Bad would be an understatement," Embry said. "She hate's Key. He didn't even have to open his mouth before she threatened to kill him."

"Your crazy sister did what?" Dae said alarmed turning towards Seth.

"She said that the next time she saw me she would kill me. I don't care what she said though. I have to get to know her."

Seth looked at me as if I was completely crazy. "My sister is a... complicated person. I don't think you should go messing with her. No offence or anything."

"I'm not going to hurt your sister Seth. I'm not an idiot."

"Look, just stay away from her,"

"Too late. I'm already interested. There has to be some reason for her to be as crazy as she is and I can't wait to find out. She seems like an awesome person." I said in my defense.

"Key don't," Dae started.

"What you can like some guy but I can't like some girl?"

"Seth isn't just some guy," she snapped

"And Leah isn't just some girl!" What is my sister thinking? She's acting like Seth is like some freaking saint or something. He practically owns her already.

"Umm Seth and I are leaving. We'll see you tomorrow." Embry said standing up next to me.

The front door suddenly opened letting in my dad.

"Ugh hello?" My dad said somewhat startled seeing that there were other people besides me and my sister. He looked to Seth and Dae. I waited for him to start screaming at him to get out of the house but he didn't. He just smiled at the two of them. When his eyes landed on Embry all of the color drained from his face. He took a step closer towards him, his eyes not leaving Embry as if he was studying him like something under a microscope. "What's your name?" He asked as he bent down to place his briefcase on the floor, still not taking his eyes off of Embry. What the hell is his deal? Does he have an infatuation with him or something?

"Embry Call, sir," My father's eyes widened.

"Your mother…Gina?" He asked apprehensively.

"Yes?" Embry raised an eyebrow. "You know my mom?"

My father stood to his full height. He was just a tad smaller then Embry. His eyes left Embry for the first time and flickered to me as if he was asking permission to tell something that was a secret.

"Your father Embry; who is your father?" My dad asked quickly. His words were quick as if he was alarmed.

Embry's face hardened into a cold mask. His lips were pressed into a thin line. "I don't know," Embry replied coldly.

The second the words were out of Embry's mouth my dad turned around and darted out the front door.

What the fuck just happened? "What the hell was that?" I asked the others in the room. Seth and Embry glanced nervously at each other but didn't say a word, leaving my question to swirl in my head.


	6. Chapter 6

**READ THIS!!!!!**

**Sorry for the long wait once again. I hate waiting just as much as any reader does. I've been thinking about taking the story down then bringing it back up when I have written more this way you guys won't have to wait. Updates would be more regular and things might flow a big easier. The only thing about that is I don't know when the story would be coming back. Let me know what you think. Please review.**

* * *

Chapter Six

Leah POV (SURPRISE!)

"Why?" I yelled throwing the front door open with my hands full of food bags. Why did I pick to go to the store when I did? Why did I go at all? Why did I have to see stupid Kyrie Mark Claire? Why couldn't I have just gone, got the damn food, and leave? Why did I have to meet him? Why does he have to have such a stupid name? He should go fall in a ditch and die. My stomach tightened unpleasantly and I instantly felt pain at the thought. Why do I have to be sucked into this terrible mess? Why did I have to imprint? Why?

"Leah?" I turned abruptly to see my mother sitting on the couch in the living room. How could I have not known she was home? Her car must have been sitting in the driveway. Could some stupid boy really gotten me so distracted that I didn't even see my mother's own car? I wanted to scream. "What happened?" My mother's face was full of fear the same kind of fear that I had wished to inflict onto stupid Kyrie Mark Claire the second I saw him but instead all I got was a stupid guy face that let me know that he was completely turned on. Frustration had run through me but at the same time I felt flattered that I was turning him on. I was kinda glad it was me that was. I was more then glad because turning him on could lead to so many other things. Once that thought had raced through my mind I felt disgusted with myself. Since when have I been some sex driven animal? Sure I may turn into a wolf but I'm not a sex driven one. I had to hold myself from jumping his bones on the spot for God's sake!

"Ugh I hate him!" I yelled out. I knew the second that the words were out of my mouth

I didn't mean them by any stretch of the imagination. I tried to ignore the fact that the stupid boy kept popping back up into my head, that everything around me was somehow connected back to him in some sort of weird way. Why can't this guy just go back to New York? I was paying attention to what was coming out of his mouth? Oh my God this is not happening. I am not already whipped and holding onto everything that he says.

"Him who honey?" My mom asked as she followed me into the kitchen.

"Fuckin' Kyrie Mark Claire," I slammed the bags in my hands down on the counter unintentionally. I wish I could hate him. The thought of being able to hate him was inconceivable at the moment though.

"I know you're upset right now,"

"No shit I'm upset," I said not thinking. How could I not be upset? Imprinting was the last thing I ever wanted to happen. "Sorry."

"I know you're upset right now," My mother repeated ignoring my outburst. "I would appreciate it thought if you would refrain from using that type of language." My dad hated it when I cursed.

"I know I'm just so frustrated right now," My mind fluttered back to Kyrie. "There's no way that **he's **freaking out right now." The stupid asshole. I hate this. Why can't I just forget about him? Oh I remember, because I'm a stupid werewolf. God I really hate this at times. I hate imprinting. I never wanted to be a slave to someone like the rest of the guys all do. I never wanted to be involved in this. Never.

I turned around, crossing my arms over my chest, leaning my back against the counter.

"Leah, what happened?" Kyrie. My stomach tightened into knots. His face, his prefect face came to mind. It's so sharp and sculpted but soft at the same time. His skin is so smooth but perfectly imperfect. His face is scared slightly from acne that he must have had when he was younger. When he looked at me his chocolate eyes were so deep and warm. One glance into his eyes I knew if I kept looking at them I would be addicted to them. I would die the happiest person of the world if I died just looking at him. His dark inky hair looked prickly like it would tickle the palms of my hands and fingertips if I ran my hands over his buzz-cut. I felt my lips turn up at the corners into a smile.

No! I pushed myself away from the counter as I felt tears form in my eyes. Every inch of my body was itching for me to phase and go see Kyrie as if he could solve every problem that I have ever come against. "I need to go," I have to phase, not to see Kyrie but just so I can clear my head. I caught my mother's expression from the corner of my eye. She looked horrified.

"Leah," I felt her cool touch on my arm. I winced at the touch. The temperature contrast between us was only a painful reminder of being a wolf. She ignored it. "Where are you going? You can't just leave. You have responsibilities as a Beta now. Things are not how they used to be." I looked over my shoulder to see her. She looked so fragile and scared never mind tiny compared to me. It made her look far younger then her actual age. "Promise me you won't leave for long." Her voice was full of worry along with her eyes.

"I promise," I slipped out the back door and towards our wooded backyard. The second I knew I was hidden behind the tree line I started to strip out of my clothes. Pulling off my underwear a thin line of red caught my eye against the blue cotton. What the hell? Is that blood? Oh my god. What the hell is going on? There's no way that I'm bleeding and not from… Holy shit am I having my period? I grabbed my clothes throwing them back on and ran into my house.

"Mom!" I yelled out running back into the house.

"In here Leah," She called out from the kitchen.

I ran to the kitchen to see her. Maybe she can help me figure out what the hell is going on. What if this is my period? What else could this be? A girl doesn't just bleed from ermm down there for no reason other then that. I can't even remember the last time I had my period.

"Mom I think I…I'm having my period?" The dish in her hand clattered in the sink as it smashed into a thousand tiny pieces.

"What did you just say?" She stared at me blankly.

"I think I have my period," My mother burst into tears in front of me. She crossed the small space between us and engulfed me in her arms. I felt like crying at this point. All of this can't happen if I'm a wolf. Maybe I'm not a wolf anymore. I felt tears fall from my eyes. Everything I have known for the past year or so has just been completely rewritten. Maybe things have changed for now. Maybe they have changes forever but all I know is I've gained back a bit of being human. That's impossible though. I can't just stop being a wolf. If anything that has happened today I know that I'm a wolf at least was an hour or so ago. "I imprinted,"

My mom pulled away from my hug making my stomach drop. God I want someone to be here for me right now and she pulls away. This crap that's going on right now is so confusing. How could this be happening? I imprint then get my period? How is this even possible? Those two things don't go together. One is clearly a human thing while the other a wolf thing. I can't be both at the same time.

"When did this happen?" My mom asked. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"The food store. Embry…" I tied to keep my breathing even and the tears at bay. "He brought him and then everything…everything just changed. I didn't want this. I don't even know what this means. I'm so confused. I never wanted this. I don't want him around but I want him I want to be happy and I don't even know him! God mom this is so stupid! I hate this, I hate being attached and I don't even know him. I wasn't going to imprint. This wasn't going to happen to me. I wasn't going to get thrown into this stupid mix. The boys were the only ones that could imprint. I can't and yet I did!"

"Leah this isn't the end of the world. You know what imprinting is all about."

"It's about creating the next line of wolves to be better then us. I know about it mom. I'm the sixth one to imprint. I know all of this and I know what's going to happen and I don't want it."

"Leah things have a way of working out. You need to keep calm. Why don't you go phase and run around for a while that always helps you?" I wiped my eyes and tried to ignore the fact that her comment just made me sound like a five year old.

I headed outside and tried to phase the second that I could only to feel nothing happen. The tingling and smooth shifting of my bones into my wolf form that I feel every time I shift never happened. Nothing happened. Everything stayed exactly the same. Phasing is something that is normally so easy for me. The boys joke that I have too easy of a time doing it so why can't I do it now? Why I can't phase? I tried again and again and again getting more and more frustrated with each attempt. I lost count on how many attempts to phase I had tried. I became so frustrated that I started to shake. If I can't phase now how will I ever be able to again? I attempted one last time only to have the same result. I got dressed again not sure what else I could do and headed to the house.

I can't phase. The imprint must not be real then. I must not have actually imprinted. My stomach twisted. I did imprint. I've seen the moment that it's happened for the guys. I know what it feels like. I had no idea that it would be this intense though. Seeing Kyrie was almost painful. Everything and I mean everything changed. It was like the world imploded. It was like there was nothing but Kyrie the second that I saw him. Everything that came out of his mouth seemed to just seed it's self into my brain. Everything about him just seemed to seed it's self into my brain. I caught my reflection in the glass of the backdoor. My lips were pulled up in the corners.

My mom's watery hazel eyes connected with mine as soon as I stepped back into the house. She smiled at me even thought tears still lightly ran down her cheeks.

"You're back so soon. I didn't think you would have cleared your head with a run that fast." I felt my smile slip off my face remembering what had just happened.

"I can't phase anymore,"

"So you're-" The front door was thrown open making a loud thud against the wall behind it.

"I IMPRINTED!" Seth yelled running into the house. He came running into the kitchen with a larger smile then normal. He was practically jumping around in joy.

"That's so wonderful Seth! I am so happy for the both of you." The tears started coming down her face even faster if that is even possible.

"She's so great mom! You're going to love her! I can't wait to bring her to the house so you can meet her." Seth turned to me. "If you are mean to her I will hurt you so help me God," Why the hell would I hurt his imprint? I would never do that to him. I know just as much as him how much it would upset me if he hated my imprint.

"What's her name?" My mom asked skillfully changing the subject.

"Dae Claire,"

What did he say? "Did you say Claire?"

"Yeah. In her science class today with-" Kyrie Mark Claire.

"I don't give a flying fuck Seth. Does she have a brother?"

"Yeah she's got a brother, Key. He's a pretty okay guy. Wait! He was talking about you! He thought you were umm really something. Don't worry I told him to stay away."

"No! He," Seth looked at me confused. "Ugh I don't know how easy that will be." He cocked his head then his eyes widened suddenly.

"Oh my GOD! You imprinted on him!"

"Guilty,"

"Well it looks like the Claire's and the Clearwater's are going to be one big happy family." My mom said with a bright smile.

"This is crazy Seth. We imprinted on siblings." He laughed.

"I know it is. What part of this whole thing isn't crazy? Being a wolf is crazy."

I shifted my weight and could now feel the warm wetness between my legs reminding me just how crazy the day has been. I need to get changed. I forgot how gross it was to have a period.

"I've gotta go get changed and then find Jake. I've got to talk to him about changing about my patrol tonight." I said brushing past my brother.

"What do you have to do tonight? Being a wolf comes first."

"I know Seth but I can't phase anymore," I said leaving the room and him absolutely stunned.


End file.
